


Requiem Mass : Serpent Tongues

by istoppedcrying, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istoppedcrying/pseuds/istoppedcrying, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden in a deep crevice of a remote forest, there lies a school. It’s a school for those who need to be hidden, who need to be isolated from ordinary people. It is houses those with powers, with supernatural nature.<br/>One night, an ‘accident’ occurs, and all hell breaks loose. Time is rewound over and over to no avail. Sides are formed, people separated. </p>
<p>‘I’d give everything I am for you to come back.’</p>
<p>‘If only it were that easy.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the first chapter is a description of each character's powers. The second chapter will start off the story.

• Hinata- Hinata is a pyrokinetic. He is able to influence the movement of atoms and speed them up until a point of combustion. He can easily influence a flame, but creating a flame is very energy-consuming.

• Kageyama- Kags is both a lost/trapped ghost and an unknowingly hungry ghost. When he was 15, he was haunted by a satanic spirit that eventually drove him to commit suicide by drowning himself in a lake. This led to him having hydrokinesis (water manipulation). He is now trapped in that location, and began roaming around the school that was built there because of the fact that so many odd students went there. He feeds off fear energy from people, but doesn’t really seem to know this. His spirit becomes possessed just to frighten people and feed off them. Offerings off food, drink and money will also stifle his thirst. He doesn’t really know about this side of himself, though.

• Tsukishima- Tsukki has high levels of ESP, and is very good at psychometry. This means that he can read an object just by looking at it or by touching it. Say he touches a photograph depicting a woman, he could figure out information about the woman. Psychometry is the ability to read the memories of certain objects, whether it be future, past or present.

• Yamaguchi- Yams is a demi-angel. He has certain angelic powers, and he is still immortal but only on Earth. He isn’t allowed into heaven because of the fact that he attempted suicide. He uses chronokinesis (time manipulation) to save those in danger, especially those who attempt the same thing he did.

• Nishinoya- Nishinoya also has high levels of ESP, but his main practice is clairvoyance. He has the ability to attain information about the future (precognition) of certain objects, events, people, etc. through the use of a ‘sixth sense’, i.e. his ‘third eye’.

• Asahi- Asahi is a guardian angel. He is present on Earth to keep a certain area, mainly the campus, safe from danger (since, if people figured out about it, it would attract attention and many of their beloved strange-students would be taken away for entertainment and trophy-like purposes)

• Sugawara- Sugawara is half Nixe, half Nøkken. This refers to a shapeshifting water spirit, usually appearing as a young and beautiful man. Some of the forms it can take include a human, a human with the tail of a fish (similar to a merperson), a horse, a snake, etc. They usually lure people to their ‘home’ (body of water) with beautiful songs, similar to a siren. They can choose to either drown this person, or befriend them. They are not always malevolent, and are even considered very romantic creatures.

• Iwaizumi- Iwaizumi is an extremely rare elemental (since his powers do not revolve around earth, air, water, or fire), with his manipulation powers focusing on photokinesis (light manipulation) and electrokinesis (electrical manipulation). He can also read auras, which comes in handy when trying to figure out information about certain people.

• Oikawa- Oikawa is a nightmare. He is a night demon that brings night terrors to his victims, and kills them by suffocation while sitting on their chest. They usually appear in ghostly forms, but if they take on a tangible form, they can be wounded and try to escape. When in vaporous form, they can enter/exit through any gap, the smallest mainly being a keyhole. If you close this space before they get away, they basically become your slave. Oikawa has never been caught before, but it’s his biggest fear.

• Kenma- Kenma is a sorcerer. His main practice of magic is mental, and he focuses on projection (ability to transmit images/feelings to the minds of others), therionology (ability to command animals) and elenchus (ability to distinguish a lie from a truth, but he hasn’t perfected it yet). He has a black cat as his familiar, who becomes acquainted with Kuroo.

• Kuroo- Kuroo is a zoolinguist. He can speak to animals, but feline communication is the most natural to Kuroo. He loves animals, and has about 6 cats in his house, but knows about 40 cats by name. He knows Kenma’s familiar as well.

• Bokuto- Bokuto is a therianthrope (a human shapeshidfter that can turn into an animal), or a bubonothrope (human to owl shapeshifter (specifically a horned owl)). He has trouble controlling his shapeshifting. He met Kuroo when he realized he could understand him/communicate with him, and they became best friends. Kuroo convinced Bokuto to go to his school, since everyone is a little odd.

• Akaashi- Akaashi is a mix of a few vampiric bloodlines. He is a sympathetic sanguine vampire, meaning he had an improper burial and this led to his unrest and immortality. He considers his ‘condition’ a chore, and he really dislikes it. He is mainly sanguine, which means he requires blood as a sustenance to live and has longer, slightly sharper canines, but he also has a mild tantric bloodline in him, which means he can also attain sustenance through sexual actions.

• Lev- Lev has the power of mediumship. He can see and communicate with the dead or other entities, and was the first to spot all the more hidden students (Kags, Oikawa, etc.)

• Aone- Aone is a lycanthrope. He is a human who possesses the ability to transform into a werewolf, and he can usually control it. He may have a little tiny crush on the really pretty water spirit in the lake js

• Ushijima- Ushijima is a very powerful therianthrope, and his corresponding beast is the wyvern. He has the most trouble controlling his shapeshifting, and it is not convenient.

• Kiyoko- Kiyoko is a hulder/huldra. She is a forest spirit, a seductive woman who likes to lead many unsuspecting men astray in the woods.

• Ukai- Ukai is a telekinetic (influencing objects with the mind) and an aura reader. He makes a great teacher because of his ability to understand his students’ potential.

• Takeda- Takeda is a human, but has a great interest in psychokinesis, ESP and cryptozoology.

• Yachi- Yachi is a human, but she has abnormal empathy.

• Natsu- Natsu is an aerokinetic (manipulating air).

• Saeko- Saeko is an octomaid (half woman, half octopus), and she is best friends with Suga, the water spirit because of the fact that they have to practically spend all their time together.

• Akiteru- Akiteru, like his brother, has above average levels of ESP. He mainly focuses on postcognition (the ability to sense past happenings in objects, humans, etc.), but he is not as powerful as his brother.

• Yui- Yui is a banshee, a type of harbinger. She lets out a deathly wail when someone is due to die, and this wail can harm others’ mental stability.

ANYONE WHO IS NOT MENTIONED IS A HUMAN


	2. Time and Time Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gives a deeper insight into Yamaguchi Tadashi, before he enrolled in his new school.

All Yamaguchi Tadashi knew was that he wasn’t dead.

No matter what he did, he wasn’t going to die.

He woke up when his alarm had gone off, and was surprised by the sound, surprised that he could still hear at all. It dawned on him then that he had dreamt everything, dying, being reunited with his love, the happily ever after he had always wanted. Everything. This was the first time he had tried the pill route, and he had taken enough for it to have been fatal, and still nothing. He sat up, his hands subconsciously moving to pull his blanket off. He could feel so little, and it was strange since this sudden numbness had grown from all too many emotions. It was as if he had finally burned out, as if his heart had just given up after so long. He stayed in bed for a while longer, cold air seeping into his room and immediately finding its way to any bare skin not covered by his pajamas. His legs and arms were cold, but the comforter was too warm. He couldn’t even feel comfortable in his own skin anymore.

As he lay, he started to trace his life back. In all honesty, for everyone else this must’ve just seemed like a month or so. For Yamaguchi, it had been years. It had been decades, if not centuries, of trying and trying again, over and over until he felt as if it wasn’t his doing anymore. It was as if some all-powerful, vengeful spirit that lived in a mansion somewhere in the clouds, lounging in a white silk robe, was rewinding some tv-show endlessly, and cackling as he watched Yamaguchi suffer for all eternity.

Truthfully, this had all started when he had realized why he was strange, why his mother had abandoned him, everything that was normal to him and no one else. His dad told him stories of his mother, her beautiful features, the dusting of freckles along her cheeks, and how he could never let anything happen to his precious son because he was all he had left. He was the only reminder that his one true love had really existed. Apparently, Yamaguchi looked exactly like his mother, but he would never know this as a fact since no pictures of her existed. When his dad talked of her angelic features, sometimes he would mention that she had wings. Yamaguchi had originally just assumed that his dad was just using this as a metaphor to hint that she is in heaven now, that she had died and was now ‘an angel’. 

It took him 14 years to realize that he wasn’t using it as a metaphor. He had always wondered why any wounds, like a scraped knee, just seemed to almost immediately close up and go back to their original state. He had always wondered what the strange marks on his back were, until strange lumps formed. His dad insisted that they go to the hospital just to make sure that it isn’t anything serious. Yamaguchi had to get an x-ray, but wasn’t told what the x-ray showed. His dad had to have a ‘private chat’ with the doctors. They went home, and Yamaguchi had to take some sort of hormone pills, since his dad told him that it was just unusual growths on his back caused by ‘a hormonal imbalance of sorts’. Every single day, the growths became bigger, and more painful. One morning he woke to no pain, no lumps. As he felt his back, he realized that his dad couldn’t have been lying. He felt feathers.

‘Dad, can you come here?’

And from then on, he had to go to school with his wings bound. He had to go out with his wings bound. Only at home was he able to have them rest. 

Two years passed, but Yamaguchi was almost done growing. Once he stopped growing, he would stay the same forever, though he had no idea that that was what would happen. One day, while he was at his part-time job at a library, he met a boy, who looked about his age, maybe a little taller than him. He had dark brown hair, but his eyes were a light brown. His face held no distinct, easy-to-read expression, but Yamaguchi could tell he was excited by the way he held, and cautiously flipped through each book he picked up. Yamaguchi was shy, but he thought he could pull off a ‘smooth’ line since he’s a librarian, after all. 

‘H-how are the books--?’ He mumbled awkwardly. The taller boy was startled enough to drop the book that he had been flipping through seconds earlier. The book made a loud thump on the carpet.  
‘Fine, why?’ He asked, an annoyed look on his face. Yamaguchi looked mortified.  
‘I- I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!’ He exclaimed, much louder than expected. The head librarian shot him a dirty look, and the taller boy bent to pick up the book as he softly chuckled at the horror in Yamaguchis face and the situation in general.  
‘Don’t worry about it.’ He said with a soft smile, or rather, he said with a very obvious smirk. Yamaguchi was still a bit intimidated by him, but he was starting to feel more comfortable.

As days turned to weeks, and weeks flowed into months, he constantly went to the library, and he and Yamaguchi had become great friends. They had even begun to hang out outside of the library, and they would recommend books for each other and play videogames together. Yamaguchi noticed when he, the boy he was falling in love with, would let him win, but he didn’t mind. It was cute.

Soon, Yamaguchi began to notice more odd things about him. He thought it was just déjà vu, but it didn’t seem like a distant memory, or just something that had happened before. It felt like he was going backwards, like how it feels when a car is going in reverse. As he grew, he was able to control this power more. He never really had a good reason to use it, so he just played around with it. As he practiced, he could go farther and farther back with ease. He had assumed that half-angels, like himself, wouldn’t have powers like angels themselves. But apparently, they did. 

He didn’t think they would ever come in handy.

While Yamaguchi and his new friend were out, Yamaguchi decided to tell him how he felt. Of course, he was scared, but he had wanted to tell him for so long and he couldn’t let his fear get in the way anymore. Besides, if it didn’t end well, he could just rewind it all and pretend it never happened at all. They had just been at the grocery store, because he needed to pick up some eggs (or so he said- really, he just wanted to spend more time with his crush). Yamaguchi was preparing himself for rejection, preparing to have his heart broken. No one can really stay friends after something as awkward as that, truthfully. As they got to the road crossing, Yamaguchis head was filled with so much that he kept walking. Nervously biting his lips, he could barely hear the taller boy calling to him, telling him to come back, much less the cars that were heading straight towards him. Yamaguchi noticed all too late to realize what was happening.

Everything happened so fast.

Hands grasped his shoulders.

He skid along the pavement, jacket tearing on a rather sharp rock. 

His eyes opened.

He realized he couldn’t feel his chest, his lungs, he couldn’t breathe.

He coughed as dusty air finally found its way to him.

He knew he was bleeding, but his wounds were already healing themselves.

That’s when he noticed all the other red, leaking from where the cars met flesh. A scream escaped his lips, or was that just imagination. He slowly and shakily pushed himself off the ground, collapsing once before sitting up. There was so much blood. He didn’t know the human body contained that much blood. He absentmindedly crawled over to the source of all the blood, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Yamaguchi was whispering his name, hoping that he would wake up, hoping it was all a joke. Yamaguchi has tried to forget his name, but he can’t help but hear it over and over in his head. He doesn’t like to think about it, he tries to pretend that everything that happened that day hadn’t happened at all. But he knows that isn’t true.

At this point, Yamaguchi could only go about 47 minutes back in time.

So, Yamaguchi spent decades rewinding, trying to prevent his best friend, his only friend, and his loves death. Going back, 47 minutes at a time, to right before they were going to enter the grocery store. He tried everything. Every fucking thing.

No matter what, he still died. It wasn’t even exclusively from a car accident, there were a variety of ways. Fate and Death would do anything to make sure he died when he was supposed to. 

Yamguchi gave up on a try he no longer knew the number of. He kept trying, trying, trying, no matter how boring and repetitive it was. No matter how painful it was to see the only person who brought him happiness killed on repeat. Years and years of pain and suffering, but for everyone else it was framed in just a couple minutes. He had to stop once he realized that, suddenly, there was no point to it anymore. There was no point to anything anymore. He was dead, and it was all Yamaguchis fault.

So Yamaguchi kept going, or tried his best to. As life continued on, the world continued to turn without a single change. He hated it, as if the world hadn’t considered his feelings and thought his friend wasn’t important enough to stop for.

Slowly, but most definitely surely, Yamaguchi grew more and more tired, more and more numb to everything around him. It really affected his dad, but there was no solving this. Yamaguchi wasn’t getting better, and everyone knew it. 

He thought maybe the pills could help it all, take him away.

And this brings us back to the beginning of our story.

Yamaguchi was still lying down on his bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. His dad slowly opened the door and peered in, motioning for him to come out. He sat up, rubbing his eyes until they stung. He stood up and walked towards his dad.

‘Someone’s here to see you, Yams.’ His dad said in a hushed tone. No one ever visited.  
‘What? Who?’ Yamaguchi mumbled sleepily as he walked past his dad.  
‘A man, Mr. Ukai I think his name was…’ He said, following behind his son.  
‘I don’t know a Mr. Ukai. What does he want?’ He asked, taking cautious and silent steps down the stairs of their house.  
‘He brought a certain… school to my attention. Tadashi, it’s a school for people like you. People who aren’t ordinary.’ His father stated, his voice low.

As they walked into the living room, a man with seemingly bleach-blond hair, pushed back by a sort of headband, was lounging on their couch. He didn’t look much like a teacher. He stood up as soon as he realized that the two had entered the room, dusting his pants off.

‘Hi, I’m Mr. Ukai. Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi.’ Mr. Ukai said, reaching his hand out to shake Yamaguchis.  
‘Hello, sir.’ Yamaguchi said, shakily moving his hand forward. It was grabbed and shaken so hard that he thought his hand might be pulled off. Somehow, though, it was comforting.  
‘Now, let’s get to talking about this school. Your dad has told me all about your,’ an awkward cough escaped his lips, ‘-condition. It’s okay, though. We have much stranger students than you. I think you’ll fit right in.’ Mr. Ukai said, a genuine smile beaming on his sculptured face. He looked like someone out of a book about mythological gods. He just gave off a warrior sort of vibe.

Yamaguchi was intimidated, but in the way that people are intimidated of their strange uncles.

Maybe he could finally find some more friends.


End file.
